More Than Friends
by vanillapddn
Summary: TGt pairing. Yaoi. Might be lemon in later chapters, or lime, or citrus, lol i don't know. Just read. Trunks wants to tell Goten but how? And other random things surface up. Has some humor. Review! Please?
1. Introduction

He stared out into space and sighed. He was at work and already he was missing him. It  
  
had only been two hours. Trunks looked up and saw the intercom flashing. "Yes, what  
  
is it?" he asked. Ms. Bloom's, his secretary, voice rang out. "Your dinner with Mr.  
  
Grenner has been moved to 7:30pm next Tuesday, just so you know in advance sir."  
  
Her crisp voice sounded. She was the only good secretary that they had found in a  
  
while. The last one had run up the phone bill talking to her friends and she never took  
  
the beeps, which were important clients of the Capsule Corp. "Thank you. I'll take  
  
note." He turned off the intercom and laid back into his leather swivel chair. It had  
  
only been recently that he had admitted it to himself, that his attraction to Goten was  
  
more than just a friendship. Problem was that Goten didn't know this. I think that  
  
Mom knows though. She always can tell. He was nineteen and had just gotten into the  
  
family business, and Goten had just turned eighteen and was in his last year in school.  
  
Goten was always going out with girls, just like Trunks was in high school, but Trunks  
  
hadn't had a date since that girl, Kelsey, had called him. He had rode to school with  
  
Goten this morning and dropped him off. He wished that he could have stayed with  
  
him. And the only reason that Goten didn't go in his own car was that his engine was  
  
having problems and he was letting a mechanic look at it. Trunks wished that would  
  
happen more often. He hated being shy. He looked on his desk and saw a picture from  
  
three summers ago. They were at the pool and Goten had tackled his best friend and  
  
they were in the process of falling into the cold pool water. Videl had taken the  
  
picture. Trunks remembered that when they fell in she got splashed. He smiled at the  
  
thought. He also remembered that all the girls there were looking at Goten and Trunks  
  
like they were slabs of meat and the girls were very hungry hound dogs. He could  
  
understand why they would look at Goten like that. He was gorgeous. So full of life  
  
and energy. And always so fun to be around. His chest was very muscular and Trunks  
  
found himself staring at the picture, feeling glad that this was only a picture and that if  
  
Goten was here he wouldn't know what to do. He blushed profusely and put the  
  
picture back onto his desk, and he went about to do the rest of the days tiring work  
  
before going to pick up Goten. He could only wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, this is my first yaoi fic. What do you think? Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

He picked his old Capsule Co. jacket, after changing from his suit into jeans and a t-  
  
shirt, and ran out the door, eager to see Goten. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
asked his mother, Bulma Briefs, coming out of the gravity room. (Another repair for  
  
Vegeta) "Ummm. to pick up Goten.?" He said in an innocent/question way. "Oh  
  
ok.. have fun!" Bulma said with a little wink. Trunks blushed, thoughts forming in his  
  
head, but he shook them away. He got into his Mercedes Benz (Hover Style!!! Lol) he  
  
got for his seventeenth birthday, and drove in the direction of Orange Star High  
  
School. He got to the parking lot at 3:07 (By the way I have no clue what days in Japan  
  
they have school and what times they get out, I live in America, so bear with me on  
  
that. Someone could fill me in about the schooling there.*hinthint*) He waited  
  
impatiently for Goten to come out and meet him. He was sitting there listening and  
  
singing along to his favorite song on K.92 (A radio station here in the states.) He  
  
didn't notice when Goten stuck his head in the window and said, "Hey what's up!"  
  
with his famous Son grin that he inherited from his father. Trunks jumped startled, and  
  
then grinned at his best friend. (Even though he wished it was more.) Goten waved  
  
goodbye at his friends and at his girl admirers. Trunks felt a pang of jealously. He felt  
  
like yelling back off! Of course he wouldn't. Shy little ol' Trunks. Goten went around  
  
the front of the car and jumped in. "Hey thanks again man for driving me all over the  
  
place." He directed toward Trunks while turning up the radio. "No, it's fine with me. I  
  
have spare time and I love to spend it with you." :::I can't believe I just said that!:::  
  
Thought an embarrassed Trunks. "Umm. well uh thanks." Goten said confused,  
  
looking like Goku. (He always looks like Goku! He's like Mini Me!) Trunks pushed  
  
on the gas and they sped forward. "Where do you wanna go? I could just drop you off  
  
at home, or we could go somewhere else and hang out or get a burger or something."  
  
:::Please don't say you wanna go home.::: "Well I don't have much homework, Mom  
  
will make me do it as soon as I get home, so let's go get something to eat." Goten  
  
replied. :::Yay!::: Trunks thought. They headed into town and turned into the parking  
  
lot of one of their favorite diners, Tin Can Diner. Trunks and Goten got out of the car  
  
and went inside and was greeted by the familiar sound of the bell at the top of the door  
  
tinkling softly to announce their arrival. "Well long time no see Trunks. And do my  
  
eyes defy me! Little Goten is here too! When was the last time I saw your cute little  
  
toush in here?" Said one of the waitresses, Annie, who had always served the boys their  
  
meals at the Tin Can. "Hi Annie. I've been busy with school and all, and Trunks is  
  
working in his Mom's spot at the Capsule Corp. now." Goten said patting Trunks on  
  
the back, looking proud of his "best friend" for eighteen years. "Well aren't you an  
  
accomplished young working gentleman. All grown up and leaving us behind." Annie  
  
joked. Trunks laughed slightly, no I would never leave Goten behind.  
  
I know. bad place to leave off, well I'll be working on the next chapter even though I only one review! Thank you to the person that reviewed. I love ya! LOL. Well off write. 


	3. Chapter 3 NEW

Hi! Well I think this fic is showing some progress! Weeeeeee...lol. Well thanks to everyone who reviewed I love ya'll! I hope you guys will stay with me throughout the fic. It might get more indebt about other things in the story like a new villain! Or maybe an old one! Lol. Well off to write on my other stories. You should check 'em out! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, a lot has been going on here, and I'm grounded! :'(  
  
They sat down at their regular booth in the corner. Goten sat across from Trunks, even  
  
though Trunks protested consciously in his mind about the seating arrangements. "I'll  
  
take the Super Deluxe 1960's Burger, as usual Annie." Goten told the middle age  
  
waitress, ordering the largest burger on the menu. (He is part Saiyan  
  
after all.)  
  
Trunks followed Goten's example and got the same thing. "It seems like we don't see  
  
each other as often as we used to." Goten commented out of the blue. Trunks looked  
  
up from playing with his napkin and eyed Goten sharply. "Yea, I guess with all of your  
  
schooling and my job, they kinda do get in the way of our relationship." Trunks  
  
replied. Goten stared at Trunks and said softly, "And where does our relationship stand  
  
Trunks?" Trunks looked taken aback at the question and contemplated the answer for a  
  
few seconds before he responded. "Well, it depends on how you want to look at it."  
  
Trunks said in an almost seducing way. Goten blinked and then the conversation  
  
ceased. "Soooo.. Do you have any new umm girlfriends?" Trunks said, restarting the  
  
conversation. "No not really. I just broke up with Kali, because she was cheating on  
  
me with this football, lunk-headed, jock. But I never really liked her that much  
  
anyway." He responded. Trunks seethed inside for anybody hurting his Goten he knew  
  
he never would do anything like that to anybody, especially not Goten. "Oh. Well umm  
  
so do you have anybody else in mind?" Trunks questioned. "Yea I sorta do." "Do they  
  
know?" "I'm not sure, little hints here and there." "Well she's very lucky." Trunks said  
  
enviously. "Umm.. yea this specific person, well I hope that this person will like me  
  
back." Goten said uneasily. "Why wouldn't they?" Trunks said, astonished that no one couldn't like Goten, but that  
  
did leave him more of a chance. "Well.I'm just not sure." He responded. "Oh, okay, don't want to be to nosy." Annie  
  
brought their food, and set it down in front of them. "Eat up boys, and don't look so blue." She said examining their  
  
glum faces. "Okay, thanks Annie. The food looks great as usual." Goten said. After Annie had left to serve someone  
  
else Trunks said, "I should come over for dinner sometime at Chi-Chi's." Goten nodded and replied, "We should make  
  
a date for it." "Yea.a date." "How about sometime next week? I'll inform my mom about it. Bulma and Vegeta  
  
should come too." Goten noted. "Yea, I'll ask. I hope that Dad and Goku don't get in another fight." Trunks said in a  
  
humorous voice. "Yea." Goten snickered. "Vegeta gets down everybody's throat. It's funny to listen to him getting  
  
upset and frustrated." "Heh." Trunks laughed. Goten took a big chunk out of his burger and chewed for a few  
  
seconds before he asked, "Do you have a new girlfriend?" "No, but I wish that I had someone in my life." Trunks said  
  
wistfully. Goten nodded in agreement. "Someone worth keeping," he said almost longingly.  
  
For a few split seconds Trunks wondered how everyone would react if Goten and himself got together, as a couple. He  
  
smiled at the thought then frowned. He knew some people would be happy for them, even some probably expected it,  
  
(*cough* Bulma *cough*) but then other's would be appalled at the very idea.  
  
"Hey, what is it?" Goten pried. "Oh it's nothing important, just thinking about something at work." He lied quickly.  
  
"Oh, well it must be pretty important the way your forehead was creased and everything, you could practically feel the  
  
heat radiation off of your brain." He joked. "Yea." Trunks agreed. They finished eating, all-the-while having a ] conversation about the mid-term exams that Goten will have to take soon, and then they left. "Hey Goten how would  
  
you like to go to the new club The Black Panther?" Trunks asked daringly. "Ah yea man! I've been wanting to go but I  
  
heard it was to exclusive for high school kids to get into." Goten replied. "Well.. I'm not a high school student am I?  
  
And they exclusively invited me through the company, so I can get you in," Trunks said with a wink. (^_-) "Awesome!  
  
When do you wanna go?" Goten asked enthusiastically. Trunks grinned a devilish grin (Yum!) and thought. "How  
  
about Saturday night?" "Okay that's cool, my car will probably still be in the shop by then so do you mind maybe  
  
picking me up?" Goten asked with a pouty look and puppy-dog eyes. Trunks couldn't stand that look on Goten, not  
  
like he was going to say no in the first place! "Sure I will, I'll call you a little bit later this week to arrange the time  
  
alright?" Trunks said giving in. "Yea ok thanks! I'll be waiting for your call!" Goten said. Oh how Trunks loved to  
  
here him say that. "Have fun with your homework!" Trunks yelled after him. Goten responded by sticking out his  
  
tongue. (:P)  
  
(The Tin Can Diner was close to Goten's house so he walked in case you were wondering.)  
  
Okay well that's it for this chapter, I hope to have maybe a lemon possibly in the next chapter, it'll be my first so I hope it doesn't totally suck. Well don't forget to review because it makes me wanna right more. ^______^ 


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATES!

Alright, alright....I've gotten flames from you people telling me that I suck and that I need to update, which is true. IM SOOOOOO SORRY! Forgive me! No I haven't stopped writing the stories and I'm going to continue them just be patient. I don't have much time to write these even though I love doing them. The next chapter for my story More Than Friends is almost done. The next chapter for Head on Collision is well...a little lost because I don't know what to do from here, if any one has any ideas or would like to talk to me please either IM me or review with your ideas! Well, as for Dynamic Duo I don't have a co-writer anymore but no big deal. And it's going to get more serious with fewer comments from me. I also have a few ideas for some new song-fics soon so I hope that you all can forgive me!  
  
( )( ) (='.'=) (")(") EVE 


	5. Capter Four!

_I DON'T OWN SQUAT! –Disclaimer_

_ :::blahblahblah::: is thinking by the way.   
  
_It was Thursday and Trunks sat yet again in his office thinking about

the call he was about to give to Goten. :::I hope I don't sound as

nervous as I am.::: he thought to himself. He sighed and picked up the

receiver to the handheld. He dialed the number tentatively, tense as a

coiled spring. :::What am I going to say??? I haven't thought of what

to say, and knowing me I might just stammer and make an idiot out of

my self.::: _click_ Goten picked up the phone on his end of the line.

"Hello, this is Goten." Trunks bit his lip out of nerves, and replied,

"Hey, it's Trunks." "Oh hey! I was wondering when you would call, I

was telling everyone about you getting me into the Black Panther and

everything. They were all jealous. I had a few moochers wanna join

us, mainly girls, but I thought maybe it could just be me and you this

time since we haven't been really in touch as much lately." Goten

conversed. :::Woohoo!::: Trunks thought eagerly. His cheeks flamed

up and the thought of him and Goten getting "in touch" in his room.

He mentally slapped himself. :::Goten doesn't want you that way you

fool!::: Trunks felt glad that Goten was doing most of the chatting.

"Haha. Yea well I don't know if I could have gotten them all in

anyway." Trunks answered, clenching and unclenching his hands on

the leather seat, "So what do you think of going Saturday? I could

pick you up around nineish." "Yea, that would be great, listen, do you

think that I could spend the night at your house, cus my mom doesn't

really know that I am going to the club. I told her that I would spend

the night with you, so is that okay?" Goten asked. "Umm...yea, mom

won't mind." Trunks responded. :::And neither will I.::: He thought to

himself. "Alright, I guess I will see you on Saturday, see ya!" Goten

ended. "Bye." Trunks responded.

---------------------------SATURDAY NIGHT ----------------------------  
  
Trunks pulled up to Goten's house and turned off the car engine, the

song that was playing faded out. He stepped out of the car trying to

will himself to look completely normal, and not nervous. :::

Remember, Goten just thinks that you're his best friend, and that you

are taking him to a club. He's probably hoping to find date, a GIRL

date. So I don't know why I'm so edgy. ::: Trunks stepped forward

across the sidewalk and up the few steps to the porch. He opened up

the screen door and rang the doorbell before he could loose his nerve.

Chi-Chi answered the door and smiled up at him. "Hello Trunks! I

haven't seen you around lately! Come in!" She ushered him into the

living room and he plopped into a squishy armchair. "So, how are

Bulma and Vegeta? Still fighting I assume?" she asked. "Oh, they're

just normal, yeah fighting like cats and dogs, but you know they love

each other." Trunks replied, smiling. "Goten's being rude! I told him

you arrived, for some reason, he thinks he has to get all dressed up to

go to your house; something about impressing your mother since he

hasn't seen her in so long..." She said thoughtfully. "Come to think of

it your dressed pretty nice yourself, are you boys going anywhere?"

She questioned. "No, no! We're staying at home playing video games

all night...uh..well beside studying of course!" Trunks corrected

himself quickly when he got the evil glare from Chi-Chi. "Actually,

I'm all dressed up because I just came back from a dinner with

someone for work." He lied. She seemed to accept that answer. "Yes,

well, I did think it was a bit strange. Oh, well! No big deal, where IS

that boy!!" Chi-Chi stood up and walked over to the stairs. "Goten!

Trunks has been waiting for you!" She yelled up them. Trunks heard

an incoherent response and a door closing above him. A few seconds

later Goten was at the door waiting for Trunks to follow him out to

the car. "Well, NOW we're in a hurry. Have fun, see you tomorrow

Goten. Goodbye Trunks! Don't forget to study your World History!"

Chi-Chi yelled after their retreating figures. "Sorry about the wait, but

I knew that if I made you wait then she wouldn't make us sit down and

talk to her about what things we're going to "accomplish" tonight

with my studies." Goten told Trunks after shutting the car door with a

slight hint of humor in his voice. Trunks pushed back his perverted

thoughts about what he wanted to accomplish, and laughed with

Goten. "Do you have any money Goten?" Trunks asked, "Because the

drinks there are pretty expensive." (By the way I have NO idea what

the legal drinking age is in Japan, but just for the story let's just say

that it's 17 so they can both be legal!) "Yeah, I got 30 bucks. Don't

give me that look, I didn't take it from my mom! She doesn't know a

thing." He winked. Trunks just smiled and turned the corner. When

they hit the next stoplight Goten reached over and turned on the radio.

"Get Low" by Lil' John blared out of the speakers. Goten began head

bobbing in rhythm with the beat. "So...do you like this song?" Goten

asked. "It's alright." Trunks responded. :::Ack! I'm so nervous I can

hardly come up with three syllable sentences!::: Goten shrugged his

shoulders satisfied with the answer. "Oh wow! Hey look Trunks! Is

that the club? It looks really awesome at night!" Goten said

enthusiastically, gaping at the shining sea of bright neon lights. This

was their very own "Las Vegas strip" in town. It had all the nightclubs

on one street. They pulled up slowly in front of the flashiest building

on the "strip" and got out. A valet took the keys and drove the car

around back. Goten still gaping in awe stood still and Trunks had to

drag him along to the swivel doors. A massive giant of a man blocked

their entrance. "And who might you be?" he asked. "I'm Trunks

Briefs, owner of the Capsule Corporation." Trunks responded to the

Jolly Green Giant. "And he is..." the bouncer trailed off. "Oh..ah..he's

with me." Trunks answered. "A date?" the oversized nitwit asked,

laughing. "NO! Friends!" he retorted. ::: Unfortunately.::: "Fine,

whatever, your in." The guard lifted the red velvet rope blocking the

entranceway and let them pass. Goten tripping over his feet in an

attempt to look at everything. "Gah, what a jack-off!" Trunks

complained. "Yeah...a total prick..." Goten agreed. Trunks was

amazed that Goten actually took in the previous conversation. "I mean

that more than friends bit was a little to openly rude." Goten

continued. Then they both stopped the chitchatting and took in the

whole Black Panther club in all its glory. There were strippers and

exotic dancers dancing around their poles hoisted high above the

dance floor illuminated by red and deep purple lights. Strobe lights

were going off everywhere in beat to the current song. Behind the bar,

covered by a Plexiglas cage were three black panthers bathed in a silver

light. All the girls were dressed skimpy and the men were in their

coolest outfits. Trunks even spotted a few gay couples on the dance

floor. ::: Hey! Maybe I'll get asked to dance!::: He thought wryly. A

pretty girl with black hair and violet eyes winked at Goten as she

passed. Trunks felt the prickles of bristling jealousy. Goten stared

after her. "You would think that a few items would pop out of her

outfit wouldn't you?" He said in wonderment, talking to himself

really. The girl was wearing a leather bustier and a matching mini skirt

with knee high boots, whose heels were over five inches tall; her

makeup was rather over done though. (I think that's how you spell

bustier...) He mustered up all the self- discipline he could and uttered,

"If you think she's good looking Goten, go talk to her, and buy her a

drink." He said, seething on the inside. "Yea I think she's good

looking enough, but not my type." He replied. They still stood there

on the steps to the entrance. To their left was the bar; straight ahead

was the dance floor with the D.J. center stage immersed in a golden

glow. To the right was a hang out, with squashy armchairs, sofas, and

then tables, all were black. There were mirrors all over club walls

making it seem bigger than what it really was. The dance floor

resembled a mosh pit, all the hot sweaty bodies gyrating to the beat.

Swaying back and forth with their partner, or multiple partners. Goten

gleefully walked towards the sexy group of young people wanting to

join in with the fun. He motioned for Trunks to follow. "This is great

man!" Goten exclaimed in Trunks' ear. The music was deafening,

pounding into his skull. He had troubled understanding what Goten

had said. "Mmhmm!" He replied, agreeing. Actually, this place did

make him feel more sexy, or rebellious, maybe even...daring? He

smiled to himself, feeling confident. Maybe tonight, he could finally

tell Goten.  
  
_Okay y'all, in the next chapter there will be more club, unfortunately since we can't post NC-17 on Fanfiction I have to post it on AdultFanfiction for the sex scene weeeee! I will give you all the address in the next chapter. Over all, I think that this is one of mah better chapters. Hope you think so too! Well you know the drill! Please REVIEW! hugs Ja! _


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5  
  
This will have **attempted **rape, graphic-ishy, if this offends you, please don't read! I dont own any songs mentioned.  
_  
Trunks and Goten were slowly drifting away from each other

unknowingly. The throng of rotating people kept pushing them apart,

closer to other partners. The next time Trunks looked around his

surroundings, he was dancing with a girl who had pretty gray eyes and

light brown hair. She was dressed better than most of the other girls

here and her makeup wasn't overdone. She was wearing a light blue

spaghetti tank top and a black billowy skirt that came to right above

her knees. She smiled at him and inched closer. :::_I don't want to give _

_the wrong idea, but I don't want to be alone and miserable all night _

_either._::: He thought. He decided that he might as well dance with the

girl. He moved in time with her body to the beat of a dance remix of

Move Ya Body by Nina Sky. She wrapped her arms around his neck

and pushed her hips to his. He didn't get turned on though.

:::_Hmmm...I wonder why...oh yeah that's right! You only get turned _

_on if a guy does that_!::: Trunks berated himself, sarcastically. :::_I _

_wonder what Goten is doing._..:::

* * *

Goten looked around for Trunks and saw his violet hair bobbing

around the crowd about 15 feet away. He saw him dancing with a

pretty girl who was all over him. :::_Of course that could be somebody _

_else, a lot of people in here have dyed hair._::: He tried to comfort

himself. :::_WAIT! Am I getting jealous over Trunks_!::: His eyes

widened. "Is there something wrong cutie?" A blonde to his left asked

him. "Yea, you're not dancing with me." Goten said and pulled her

towards him. :::_I need to do something to get him off my mind, he's _

_not supposed to be there in the first place_!::: The blonde mentioned

before looked pleased to get such a good looking guy and happily

rubbed up against him. Goten lost himself in the song...

* * *

"How about we go get a drink? It's really hot here!" The girl

yelled into Trunks' ear. He nodded and followed her across the floor

towards the bar. A little ways away Goten didn't notice this. Trunks

sat down on one of the rotating leather bar stools and motioned for

the girl to sit to the one next to him, she did. "So, what's your name?"

she said, not having to yell now that they were off of the dance floor.

"Trunks. Yours?" He replied. "Rachael, what do you want to drink,

we can go over to one of the booths." She told him. He ordered a plain

martini and she ordered a cocktail. They both walked towards an

empty booth and sat on opposite sides. Many people in the other

booths were making out fervently, not caring who saw. He stirred the

toothpick and olive in his drink and took a sip. She looked at him

expectantly. "Er, um, are you here with anyone?" Trunks asked. "No,

I'm alone, you?" she asked. "Well I brought a guy friend with me,

other than that I guess I'm single." Trunks told Rachael. "I have

something to tell you, I'm not what you would want to be hoping to

get with because I'm not into women." He said, angry with himself.

"Oh, that's ok! I don't have any thing against you. I still want to talk

with you." Rachael said. "Thanks, that would be nice." "So, do you

want a boyfriend?" She asked him. "Yes, I do, but the guy I want isn't

gay I don't think." Trunks said wistfully. "Oh, that's a bummer. Well

maybe he is! Does he know you are?" She asked. "No, he doesn't, if

he did he might hate me." Trunks said. "I don't think so. I think you

should tell him before he goes away." She said, looking like she

understood what he was going through. "You know, maybe I will."

* * *

The next thing Goten knew he was chest level with a guy holding

him. "What are you doing?" Goten said. "Dancing." The man

answered. "Um... I know it's kinda dark in here, but I'm a guy..."

Goten told him. "I know. You're cute." The hulk answered. He leaned

closer and Goten could smell the beer and alcohol on his breath.

"How about me and you go get a drink, no funny business, I wont

touch you if you don't want." :::_Well maybe I should since I think _

_that I might be gay, why not, it will be something to laugh over later _

_if I'm not._::: "Sure." Goten replied. The guy smiled, pleased. They left

the dance floor and went to one of the private booths. "What do you

want, I'll go get it." The man offered. "A beer." "Good choice." The

man came back a little while later with two beers. Both were already

open. "Why are they open?" Goten said, wary. "The bartender opened

them for us." He replied. Goten looked him over, he wasn't bad

looking at all. He was built and had dark wavy hair with piercing blue

eyes that were staring at him. The man's shirt was a royal blue and

looked soft, it was unbuttoned a little at the top. He had on loose dark

blue jeans. Goten took a swallow of the beer and sighed. He hadn't

realized how thirsty he was. He took a few more big gulps of the

amber liquid feeling it slide leisurely down his throat. The man

seemed satisfied. Goten wasn't wary anymore, in fact, he felt rather

open now. "So what's your name?" The man asked. "Goten." He

slurred. "My name's Jim. Are you here with anyone." Jim asked.

"Well I'm with a buddy, Trunks, but I don't know where he is." Goten

told him, swaying a little on the chair. "Good. Are you dating him?"

Jim inquired. "No. Hehe." Goten said feeling giddy, though he didn't

know why. "Hey, how about I show you the upstairs of this place, it's

pretty cool." Jim said. "Sure..." Goten agreed. Jim helped Goten up,

stumbling, and they walked towards the stairs to the far left. A man

blocked their way. "Whatcha got there Jim?" The man asked. "Ben,

this is Goten. Give us a key please." The man handed Jim a small key

with a leather holder, the number four in gold on the black leather.

Ben smiled at Goten and winked. Goten smiled back, his vision

blurred. "Where do you get those drugs man, I want some." Ben asked

Jim. "Ask me later Ben, not now." "You're a sick bastard Jim, a guy,

is he even gay?" Ben laughed. "I don't know Ben, but he's cute, being

bi has its advantages. I'll see you later Ben." Jim pulled Goten behind

him and walked up the black velvet stairs. "What's upstairs?" Goten

asked slightly confused, smiling stupidly. "You'll see."

* * *

Trunks smiled at Rachael and finished his martini. He was feeling

a slight buzz, but of course, he wasn't drunk yet. :::_Maybe Goten will _

_have to drive us home_.::: Trunks thought. :::_Where is he anyway_.:::

He thought to himself. He told Rachael what Goten looked like and

she said that she would go look on the dance floor. She got up and

left. Trunks turned around and looked behind him, nope, no Goten

there. He looked over towards the bar and he didn't see him. A man

wearing a blue shirt carrying two beers passed his booth and checked

him out. That gave Trunks a boost of confidence. :::I wonder if he's

here with anyone.::: he thought randomly. (A/N: If he only knew..and I

hope you didn't miss that connection.) Rachael came back and said she

didn't see him on the dance floor. Trunks got worried, but then he

thought that he was probably overreacting, and ordered another

martini with Rachael.  
  
**__**

**_(This is rated R NOW!) You may skip this part!  
_**

Goten was shoved into a room. Jim shut the door behind him.

The room was red with a black bed in the center with satin sheets. It

had a canopy as well. The rug was a blood red. Other than that bed,

there wasn't much else in the room. Goten gawked at its immense

size. "Why are we in here Jim? Is this all that's upstairs?" Goten

questioned. "All that you're going to see Goten." Jim said smiling

slightly. Goten eyed him and gave him an odd look. "How about you

sit down on the bed?" Jim suggested. "Why?" Goten asked his brain

muddled by the drug. "Why not? You acted like you wanted to come

up here, letting me buy you a drink talking to me, checking me out.

Now I want you." Jim said nonchalantly, like he did this everyday, and

he probably did. Below them On Fire by Lloyd Banks boomed from

the speakers, muffled up here. You could barely hear anything and that

music was loud, Goten didn't think anyone would be able to hear

them in here. Jim locked the door behind him before coming and

standing in front of Goten. He shoved him down on the bed roughly.

Normally Goten would be much stronger than the man on top of him,

but the drug had greatly affected his energy level, making him as weak

as a normal human boy. Since Jim was stronger than the average boy

he was now stronger than Goten. Jim licked Goten's lips and when

Goten opened his mouth to protest Jim stuck his tongue in forcefully.

Goten grunted and shoved against the bigger man's chest. Jim acted

like he didn't feel a thing. Goten was angry and scared now. He hated

himself for drinking that beer; he had been drugged now he can't help

himself against this man. :::_Oh God! Trunks, what is he going to _

_say!? He'll hate me._::: Goten thought and slowly, silently, began to

cry. Jim tasted the salty tears that Goten was shedding and smacked

him. "Stop that!" Jim demanded. "You're a virgin aren't you?" Jim

said, smiling evilly. Goten stared up at him and spat at him, defiantly.

"Yes you are, and we can't have that, can we? You are a virgin both

ways aren't you? You haven't been with a guy or a girl yet, just my

luck, I love breaking in virgins, of course it will be more painful for

you, but I don't mind." Jim said, laughing. Goten stared at a spot on

the red wall to his right, trying not to listen. Jim tore at Goten's white

button up shirt, causing the buttons to fly. Goten's chest was now

bare. Jim looked hungrily at him and lowered his head to Goten's

nipples, slowly, sensuously, flicking his tongue across the nub making

it hard. Goten moaned unconsciously. He mentally slapped himself;

his body was betraying him. Jim noticed this too and reached his hand

down and grabbed Goten's large, hard member. Goten gasped and

thrusted his hips into Jim's hand. Then, in reaction, he sunk his lower

body into the mattress trying to get away, trying to not enjoy what Jim

was doing. Goten shut his eyes wondering what was coming next. Jim

lifted himself off of Goten, surprising him. Jim stepped back from the

boy on the bed, and Goten could see Jim's hardened penis through his

pants. Goten was frozen, watching him. Jim took off his shirt over his

head and then unbuttoned his pants, letting them slide to the floor. He

stepped out of them now wearing only his black silk boxers. He came

up to Goten again, who was still turned on, but shaking. Jim licked

Goten's ear. Goten took an intake of breath quickly and tried to push

and heave the man off of his smaller body. Jim just laughed. He took

both hands down to Goten's pants and began to undo them while his

upper body weight was on Goten so he couldn't get up. Goten

reminded himself that the shirt that Jim was wearing wasn't so soft

after all. Jim succeeded in removing Goten's pants. He slid them off

his legs and over his feet. Goten shivered, frightened, at the thought of

what was going to come next.

* * *

Trunks laughed at a guy who was too drunk, trying to dance on

one of the bar tables. He felt really good now. If only he could find

Goten, he could tell him everything. He heard another one of the

guards that guarded the upstairs laughing as well. He was saying to the

other one, "Yea, Jim took this fucked up guy, jacked up on drugs that

Jim had slipped into his beer, upstairs. He was cute, but I wouldn't

want to be gay. Having sex like that seems painful." He laughed. "I

don't even think that guy was gay! Well, if he was, he certainly was a

virgin you could tell, he didn't know what the hell they were doing!"

The guard chuckled. "Hey man, who was he?" The other guy listening

asked. "He had spiky black hair and black eyes." Instantly Trunks

perked up and listened, alert. "His named I think was Goten, or

something." The man said. Trunks stood up abruptly and knocked over

the chair next to him. Rachael had heard the conversation as well. She

stared after Trunks running up to the security man. Trunks tried to

push him out of the way, but the man grabbed him. "Whoa! What are

you doing going up there!? I don't see anyone with you, and it's for

member's only!" The man exclaimed. People were staring. Trunks

didn't answer and just punched him right in the gut. He pushed him on

the ground and ran up the same steps Goten had stumbled on, being

led by Jim. "BEN! You ok?" Trunks heard in the background. "Hey!

Get down here!" A man yelled after him. The man was ignored as

Trunks kept running. He came to the first door with a number one on

it. He opened it. There was a couple having sex, the girl on top. They

both looked and the girl screamed. Trunks shut the door. He opened

the number two door and saw that there were two guys going at it. The

next door, number three had three people, one man, and two girls,

behind it. Number four door was locked. Trunks pounded on it. No

one came to open it. Trunks kicked the door down. What he saw

stopped him in his tracks.

_Ahh...I'm sorry, the suspense! Well I didn't actually do a sex scene all the way! There will be one with Trunks and Goten in the next chapter on Adult Fanfiction. This is allowed on this site right? It is rated R. I gave you warning. Well please review on what you think. _


	7. Sorry!

I am sooo sorry, but I can't update any of my stories for a while because my computer like, BLEW UP!!! AHHH....lol. I'm using my boyfriend's right now, but I'm trying to get it fixed. My dad is to lazy though...sigh..o well please bear with me please!

Eve


	8. An Aftermath

Chapter 6

Okay, I really wish more people would review on this story; this is my favorite one that I'm writing! I write faster if more people review, it makes me ambitious. I like where this story is going though, thing is, this website wont accept sexual intercourse (NC-17) writing. This story will have sex scenes in it, though not in this chapter as promised (SORRY!), so I will post it on both this website and on Adult Fiction, or you can e-mail me, or im me for the full version. This website will have a _cough_ not so extreme version of the story. The web site will be given later either in the story, or at the bottom of the page. I will tell you my pen name on the website and you may look there, I will also give you a direct link to the story its self. I personally think that kind of material should be available on FanFiction. If more people would complain, maybe they would change the rules, and save a lot less trouble. Ok, sorry about the ranting, here is the chapter, review! I don't own any thing in case the lawyers feel sue-happy! -

There will be switches in and out of POV (Point Of View) throughout the story, you should be able to tell.

The bastard was lying on top of Goten! All either one of them was

wearing were their boxer shorts. Trunks saw red and well, it wasn't

because of the room. The man's head that was on top whirled over to

look at the door so fast; you would think his neck broke. Trunks

stormed over to where he stood over Goten. Trunks didn't look at

Goten, he was to busy with this guy. He picked the man up by his neck

and shoved him against the bed rail, then the wall. :::Hell! It's the 

same guy from downstairs! How ironic. Check me out will you! Then 

try and rape Goten!!!::: Trunks thought. "You slimy mother

fucker...you slipped him some shit and drugged him!" Trunks said

quietly, his voice seething. "Yea, I do that a lot, sorry, butter fingers!"

the man said smiling deviously. Trunks smacked his head against the

wall. "Haha. Oh, by the way, before you try to pummel me..." Jim

said, before kicking Trunks in the groin. Jim pushed by Trunks and ran

towards the door. Trunks had fallen to the floor but he grabbed Jim's

ankle. Jim landed in a face plant, getting a sample of the rug. When he

sat up Trunks was standing and Jim's face was red from the impact.

"What are you his boyfriend?" Jim sneered. "Watch your mouth,

pansy." Trunks said before standing over top Jim and giving him a

solid right hook punch to the face. Then he clipped Jim on the chin.

That knocked him out. Trunks looked at him in disgust and kicked the

still body. Goten! He was probably unconscious. Trunks turned

around, hoping that he was out. But of course he wasn't. Goten was

right where he was earlier, lying on the bed like someone was on top

of him. He was looking, staring, blankly at a spot on the wall. Trunks

feared that there might be some permanent damage, but he hoped with

all his life that that wasn't a possibility. Trunks slowly walked

towards that huge bed and sat on the edge it. He slowly started rubbing

Goten's hand. Goten gasped and snapped his hand back.

* * *

He looked around, confused by the absence of the ever-present body

of Jim on top of him. He started when he saw Trunks. He looked

away. He felt so dirty, so used, and so trashy. Trunks must think so

bad of him now, and he never want Trunks to think of him like that,

the very least of all Trunks. :::He'll never want to be with me now.:::

He thought. :::So now you finally admit it to yourself that you like

him! NOW!?! Well, your tainted now, he wont want you!::: Goten

thought and again, began to cry. Trunks' voice cut in.

* * *

"Goten, is it alright if I touch you? I need to get you downstairs, and I

want to comfort you. The drugs probably haven't worn off yet." Goten

nodded in agreement. Trunks decided to leave Jim, and if he ever saw

him again, God help him. "Goten please stop crying. Here hold on to

me, wrap your arms around my neck." Goten couldn't barely walk,

and the crying didn't cease. "Okay, I'm going to pick you up, alright."

Even though Goten was bigger than Trunks, Trunks had no problem

carrying him of course. He grabbed the clothes that were previously

discarded before leaving. They exited by the doors at the very back of

the next hallway out into the streets. They were sandwiched between

two buildings now. Trunks, carrying Goten, walked down the alley

and found his car. The valet came running and opened it for them,

hurriedly, giving them a once-over because of Goten's lack of clothes.

Trunks gently, reluctantly, sat Goten down in the passenger seat. He

wanted to keep holding him. He got behind the wheel and started the

car. "You still want to come home with me Goten? We can go

through the back so no one will see us." Trunks asked. Goten nodded

again. Trunks sighed in relief. The car ride home was a silent one, no

sobs, no talking, no sighing, no radio. Just the constant whirring of the

tires against the pavement, maybe the occasional bump. Goten stared

out of the window. Everything blurring by, partly because of the car

they were traveling in, partly for the tears. Fifteen minutes later, they

pulled up to Trunks' house at the Capsule Corp. He parked the car and

went to get Goten. They walked around back and the door opened

when Trunks issued the voice command. Trunks carried Goten up the

rug, past the ornate vases and pictures. This was the artistic part of the

house. Vegeta's training part was to the left, the workspace to the

right and front. He walked up the stairs slowly, so they wouldn't creak

and make any noise that might be alerted downstairs, but once they got

in his room they were safe. His room was pretty much soundproof, so

he could work, or when he used to study for school.

He didn't set Goten on the bed, afraid that memories may spring back

up, so he laid him on the futon that Trunks let visitors sleep on. Goten

turned his back towards the room and faced the green material of the

futon. Trunks examined the shirt of Goten's. All the buttons were

popped off, save the ones at the collar, which hadn't been buttoned.

He fumed inside, imaging that disgrace of a man forcefully tearing it

off of his Goten! Outwardly, he growled. The pants were ok though.

So, there Goten lay, only in his boxers, on Trunk's futon. Trunks got

up and laid an extra blanket from the closet on top of Goten. No

reaction was induced.

* * *

The soft material comforted Goten, it was so unlike Jim's shirt. Jim,

he would never be able to forget him. Now, thanks to him, he didn't

even feel remotely comfortable, not even near Trunks. He let a silent

tear fall, ashamed that Trunks had to see him like this. "Goten...do you

want to talk?" Goten heard from a few feet away. He didn't reply.

Goten heard Trunks audibly sigh and Goten felt bad for him. :::Having

to deal with me now must be a burden.::: Goten thought.

* * *

"Goten...do you want to talk?" I asked, hoping for a response. Not a

peep. Trunks sighed. :::Goten was usually so exuberant and outgoing,

I never dreamed that he would be like this, so indifferent and cold.

IT"S ALL THAT BASTARD'S FAULT!::: Trunks boiled inside. He

sat down on the large bed and clicked on the TV. The news was on,

but he didn't feel like watching all the despair in the world right now,

cheery. Trunks changed the channel to one of the music channels, a

soothing R&B one. Slow, languidly, music drifted from the speakers.

:::Tonight I was supposed confess my love to Goten and hope he

wouldn't reject me, but it all turned into this mess.::: Trunks' stomach

growled and clearly protested the shortage of food tonight. Trunks

glanced at Goten and stood up. "Goten do you want anything to eat, or

to drink, or anything at all; because I'll get it for you." Trunks asked,

leaning towards him, but not to close, afraid of startling him.

* * *

:::Jeez, he's acting like I've got the plague or something!::: Goten said

suddenly, angry. "Yes, I would actually want something, but I'll get it

myself thank you!" Goten said, unexpectedly. :::I'm not helpless, he

doesn't want anything to do with me, so I'm not going to force him.:::

* * *

Trunks stared. :::At least he wasn't unresponsive now.::: Trunks

thought. But it hurt the way Goten snapped at him. :::I wonder what

brought on that!:::

* * *

Goten sat up and instantly clutched at his head. It felt like it was going

to split! :::Damn drugs!::: Trunks ran over to help him, but when he

touched his arm, Goten jumped back. Trunks backed down slowly and

stood, staring. "You know, it's going to be awfully hard getting

downstairs with you drugged up like that, you need me to help you

and you know it. :::Shit, he's right.::: Goten considered the options.

"And, your only wearing your boxers, we don't go downstairs unless

we have on pajamas you know that. So, you have to get dressed.

Here," Trunks said throwing a pair of flannel striped pajama bottoms

and a matching button-up top, "put these on. Tell me if you need

help." Trunks finished. Goten scoffed and grabbed at the clothes on

his lap. First, the shirt. Then, when it was time to put on the bottoms,

Goten glared at Trunks and he turned away so Goten could stand up

(Goten winced.) and put them on. Trunks turned just as Goten was

loosening the drawstring since Trunks was smaller than him. "Now,

Mom knows that you're here and so does Dad, but if we run into

them, it might be a little awkward since somehow Mom can always

sense when something is wrong. And Dad is a different matter, since

he is male, you wont want him around you and if he touches you, you

will react. If we see either one just ignore them basically and let me

talk." Trunks said.

* * *

:::Jesus, he is so adorable in those pajamas with his messed up hair,

it's been a while since he was over.::: Trunks noted. Goten nodded

towards him in acknowledgement. Trunks strode over to the door and

opened it. He stuck his head out and, not seeing anyone, stepped into

the hall. "Come on Goten, you can walk right? Well if you can't, then

lean on me." Goten shook his head "No." and stepped forward

awkwardly. He could walk, just slowly and clumsily. Trunks eyed

down at the long set of stairs and contemplated whether or not Goten

could make it. He would let him try, and if he started to fall, Trunks

would help him. Goten made it to the top of the flight of stairs and

grabbed onto the railing to help him. The drugs were slowly wearing

off thank goodness. Walking, and movement, seemed to dilute the

drugs because of the circulation in his body restarting more. Trunks

went first down the stairs, checking as he went, also to see if Goten

needed help. He seemed to be doing fine, even if he was a little inept.

At the end of stairs Trunks turned right, through the swinging door, to

go into the kitchen. Bulma and Vegeta both were there. :::SHIT,

SHIT!::: Trunks' eyes widened. Bulma looked up at him and smiled

pleasantly. "I didn't hear you come in Trunks! How long have you

been here? Oh, no matter, you must be hungry right? Of course. I'll

heat you up some spaghetti, and do you want sweet tea or milk?" She

asked. "Sweet tea please mother." Trunks replied. "Where is Goten

boy? Wasn't Goku's son supposed to be here tonight?" Vegeta

interrogated. "Yes, where is he? I haven't seen him in so long!" Bulma

rejoiced, while getting out paper plates. "Err, he umm.. he is right

here!" Trunks backed out of the kitchen, then reentered. "Oops, sorry,

he must have gone to the bathroom or back upstairs, I'll go get him

Mom!" Trunks said hurriedly and, again, left the kitchen. Trunks

whispered to Goten in the hall, "They're both in there Goten, we have

to make up a story for you, they will know that you aren't right. You

look high." Trunks explained. "And stay away from Vegeta please!"

Trunks pleaded, and reminded. "I've got it!" Trunks exclaimed. Then,

with Trunks pulling Goten behind him, they entered the previously left

room again. Goten winced at the bright lights and cowered. Bulma

didn't seem to notice, but Vegeta did. Thankfully he didn't say

anything. "Trunks, dear, why are you not in your pajamas and Goten

is?" Bulma said. "Oh, just didn't feel like changing yet, and Goten

was tired. He was asleep earlier, so he seems rather groggy." Trunks

clarified. "School is keeping him up late." "Awww, just like Trunks

was like in school right Vegeta?" A grunt was heard. "Do you want

spaghetti too Goten?" A nod. "Sweet tea or milk?" "Milk, please,

Mrs. Briefs." Goten said. "Always so polite!" Said Bulma. "ChiChi

did well in raising you!" Bulma rushed over to give Goten a hug,

clutching a wooden spoon with spaghetti sauce on it, having not seen

him in so long. Trunks gaped at what happened. Goten didn't only hug

Bulma back he pretty much clasped onto her. She again didn't notice,

but Vegeta and Trunks certainly did! :::It must be because she is a

woman, and he can trust her.::: Trunks thought, feeling slightly

jealous.

I grabbed on to Bulma by sheer instinct. She seemed like the motherly

type, and was comforting. Goten backed away and saw that Vegeta had

stood up and was treading over to where he stood. Goten squeaked,

because a threatening man was walking very swiftly towards him,

danger was his intent, and you could tell. Bulma was pushed out of

the way by Vegeta while Vegeta grabbed onto the front of Goten's

pajama shirt. "What is wrong with you boy!? You tremble at

everything and now you grab at my wife like she is your savior! I have

been watching you since you came in here and I know that you're not

right. What are you on, your not sleepy, and you haven't been asleep.

What drug are you doing, or have you been drinking, your eyes are

glassy and red, and whatever the answer is, I DON"T WANT ANY OF

IT IN MY HOUSE!" Vegeta yelled. "DAD! Dad stop!" Trunks

shouted. "Let him go! You don't understand! Someone slipped him

something at the club!" Trunks admitted. Goten whirled his head

around to look at Trunks, afraid that he would tell. "He didn't drink

more than a beer, and someone thought it would be funny to make

him tripped up on something!" Trunks yelled. "He's not in his right

mindset right now!" Trunks continued. Goten, relieved, relaxed.

Vegeta glowered and set the boy down. He left the kitchen. "Oh,

honey, I'm so sorry!" Bulma said to Goten. "I'm sorry Trunks, you

know how you father is." Trunks bowed his head. Goten looked

around nervously and turned, only to flee up to Trunks' room. Bulma

finished getting the food ready. "I will have to help you carry it up."

She said, grabbing Goten's food. Trunks nodded. On their way up the

stairs you could here Vegeta in the training room. "Did you tell him

yet?" Bulma asked out of the blue. "No, Mom, I haven't." Trunks

admitted. "I don't know if I will now though..."

Awwwwww........leave off on a sad note. Sorry! Yea, I got the computer fixed. I recently got a flame for having yaoi in this story, and all I'm going to say is that if you do not like the content of this story I am not forcing you to read it. You must not have a life, if you have to resort to flaming someone for no reason. I suggest if anyone does flame this story it is for actual faults in the writing and not what I write about, because you can't change that.


End file.
